


Jonathan Sims on Slithering

by CadetDru



Series: Statement of the Serpent and the Sword [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Gen, Statement Begins - Freeform, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Statement of  Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist, regarding the entity known as Anthony J. Crowley. Statement recorded direct from subject, 11th April 2016.
Series: Statement of the Serpent and the Sword [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Jonathan Sims on Slithering

Statement of Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist, regarding the entity known as Anthony J. Crowley. Statement recorded direct from subject, 11th April 2016.

Statement Begins

Anthony J. Crowley is a name found throughout our archives. It wasn't at the forefront of my mind until the man himself came to give a statement. Now that I've met him, I've become a bit concerned about his activities.

Anthony J. Crowley has been around for decades. The “J” doesn’t appear to stand for anything at all; Crowley has occult connotations. I think the name is a code phrase, used for certain illicit activities. Anthony J. Crowley specializes in victimless crimes. 

Anthony J. Crowley hasn't been very photogenic, but what photos we have found turn up a slim man with dark glasses, regardless of the era or situation. There’s something about Crowley’s glasses; I assume his eyes are photophobic, but it might just be part of the role. Throughout our records, Crowley wears all black, is hipper than hip, and has too many bones in his spine. Martin thinks Crowley took the extra bones from Mr Fell, leaving excellent if unbending posture in their place. 

I haven't personally met Mr Fell, so I don't know how many bones he presumably has. I want to see this bookshop, but I think Martin would have to be my guide to its hours. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. 

I’m tired. I’m always tired. I’ll have a better explanation for this in the morning. I can’t bring myself to destroy a tape, but I’ll hide it. Right now, everyone has gone home but poor Martin who's in his home. 

Crowley isn't human. He's…

He is.

Lord, I am making this statement just to express this one idea and I cannot spit it out. Crowley's a demon. He has a demonic presence. He has a forked tongue. I saw it when I took his statement. He was sprawled in our relatively comfortable chair, his limbs separated out like each was its own serpent, and he stuck his forked tongue out at me, just for a moment. He has snake's eyes behind those dark glasses. He is apparently immortal. 

He tried to tempt me. I could feel him trying to find my weakness, something he could use on me. He's not a safe man, demon, being. He has some game he's playing with the apparently cherubic Mr Fell. I'm worried he'll come after Martin next. A slinky redhead might be more than Martin can resist. 

I don't know if that's being unkind or not. Martin could do better than a demonic boyfriend. I don't if he'd even be interested. He honestly seems to thrive best when he is only focused on his work. Angelic blessing seems to become him as well.

Crowley is too much for us. We're already dealing with these worms, worms that are drawn to his sulphuric aura, and now here he comes around. 

I don't believe in demons like Crowley or angels like Fell. I don't believe in any of this. I just need to find a way to keep the archives safe, from all of this. The knowledge, the record, that has to be protected. 

Even this record. 

Statement ends. 

  
  



End file.
